


How Did It Come To This?

by YamatoxMei



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, M/M, Syo is kinda ooc, lots of cursing..., more tags to come, the main pairing is going to be natsukixsyo, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamatoxMei/pseuds/YamatoxMei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Today was supposed to be another normal day at college! Another fucking normal day! How the hell did it come to this!" Syo's point of view, just... this is the first sentence, and it's supposed to be kinda confusing, but please read! :D<br/>Zombie apocalypse AU. Multi chapter, don't really know how long, but more to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This actually came to me from a nightmare, and I decided to write about it, so I hope that you like it. :)  
> I'm kind of mad at myself for the first chapter being so short, but I feel like if I didn't stop it where I stopped it, the chapter would have been way too long, so here it is. :)  
> Enjoy!! :3

"Today was supposed to be another normal day at college! Another fucking normal day! How the hell did it come to this?!"

I couldn't help but yell those words because they were the only thoughts that were crossing my mind as I ran for dear life.

The crowd of zombies that were behind me groaned as they started to pick up their pace a little while I continued searching for a good hiding spot. Being on a college campus is not the most ideal place for someone to be when a zombie apocalypse broke out.

Let's rewind a couple of hours, shall we? This morning was the same as any; I got out of bed, turned on the tv to have the news as my regular morning background noise.

"There has been a call for all children within the aforementioned districts to remain indoors." The reporter's voice got cut off by a string of violent coughs. "Excuse me, I must have caught a slight cold myself. Everyone, please stay safe and do not push yourselves. The doctors that we have interviewed about this new disease have said that any form of body contact that is made inside of your body will cause infection. If you feel even the slightest bit sick, please stay at home."

Now, at this point in time I thought that it was another influenza pandemic. People normally took them too far anyways. I was feeling fine so I thought it would be perfectly fine to go to school. Oh boy, was I wrong. Continuing with the story.

When I got to school I noticed that there were a good number of students coughing here and there. College students don't have the leeway to take a day off just because they felt a little sick. The only time you wouldn't go to school was if you seriously couldn't get out of bed.

"Syo-chan!" A familiar voice called out my name as I was trying to avoid all of the sick people.

"Mornin' Otoya," I replied as my red haired friend caught up to me.

"Did you watch the news this morning? Do you think we should go get some masks or something?"

Otoya looked around at all of the people that were coughing, sneezing, practically dying over their college textbooks that were almost as valuable as their own lives.

"Sure, let's go buy some masks. I don't really trust any of this coughing. It's sounding a little bad."

With that, the two of us slowly made our way to the mini pharmacy that was on our campus. They didn't really sell prescription drugs, just enough for people who lived in the dorms and may have needed simple cold medicine.

"I got it," I tried to pull out my wallet, but Otoya put his hand on mine and pulled his own out.

"The price is one-twenty," the lady behind the register said as she rang the masks up. Thankfully it came in a package of two so it wasn't too bad, I guess. I felt bad about needing to ask him to pay for it. Otoya knows that I don't really like depending on people but unfortunately I had just lost my job because of a little incident and was pretty much begging for scraps, just not too obviously.

"Thanks," I grumbled through the mask as I slipped it on my face.

"No problem! Now off to class we go!" Otoya excitedly pulled on my arm as we headed off to our first class of the day. Math was not what we wanted to major in, but we needed to take it for credits to graduate. About half of our class was actually out, even the teacher.

"Well, I guess we should go to our next class then. See you tomorrow, Otoya." I waved my hand as I walked over to the building that held my next class.

"Bye bye Syo-chan! If you need anything, just send me a text!" Otoya called out from behind me. Unfortunately those were the last words I was able to say to him before this whole mess broke out.

When I got to my next class, there was nobody there. No students, no professor, nobody. I couldn't help but think that it was pointless to continue staying at school because if there was honestly nobody there, I should just study at home and try my luck with that.

I did exactly that— or, well, I tried to before I noticed that people were getting bitten and other people were freaking out. In a situation where your best friend is being bitten, I think it would be normal to freak out, but I was just looking for a way to run. People were being quite stupid about this and just gawking at the sight. My legs went as fast as they could, and by the time my brain caught up with my actions, I was kicking what I later found out was a zombie away from the girl who, in turn, also started trying to attack her friends, or, well, the people that were her friends.

"Screw this! If you want to live, run!" With that, I booked it myself to what I expected to be the safe haven I knew my apartment to be.

Now we have finally caught up to my current predicament. I am being chased by flesh-eating monsters as I flee my school campus to the nearby apartments. When I found a good hiding spot, I slipped in, held my breath, and tried to think of a way to get into my apartment. There was the bathroom window, but I don't think my body would fit into it, so the only other choice was the window that led to my bedroom. I just needed to grab a few things to survive for at least two days. When it looked like it was safe, I got up and started making a run for my apartment. My thoughts were filled with what I needed, where it was, and how to get it as fast as I could. Everything was in my kitchen and maybe my bathroom, but I thought it might be a good idea to grab something that would be a good weapon. The only thing I had that could be used as a weapon was a stick that I used to pretend was a sword when I was little. Though it's made out of wood, it could probably knock some heads off before snapping. As I ran for my apartment and climbed the balcony railings of the people under my apartment, I ducked in and grabbed everything that I needed. I had my backpack on me already, and I really didn't want to let go of my books, but I only grabbed things that I really thought would be necessary. Next, I packed two water bottles, a few packs of food for emergencies that I had packed for earthquakes, a jacket, and one change of clothes just in case. I grabbed a few hair ties, shoved Bobby pins in my backpack and thought over everything that I would need. Nobody would worry about hygiene at this time, but after a little thought, I also shoved in a toothbrush. As I went to grab my stick, I heard a slam on my door, as well as a growl that was not human nor zombie. It was the growl of a rabid wolf. How something like that got here is something I do not know the answer to, but it was crazy and now out for my head. The banging continued as I finished packing everything I had. As soon as I was about to climb back down to safety, the wolf broke through my door and in came some zombies with it. I knew this was it. No matter how many heads I would be able to snap off, there was no stopping this wild beast. It wanted blood, and I was the closest one with what it was looking for. The last thing I wanted to do was have more zombies ruin the rest of humanity, so I made up my mind. I prepared my heart for what was to come because if the wolf came flying at me, it wouldn't go as far as to go over the balcony railing, but it would be able to get my legs.

"I hope you're safe Otoya," those words slipped out of my lips in a whisper as I made a run for it and jumped from the third floor of my apartment complex. I knew that this would be the end of it all, and that it would hopefully be a quick end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello :)  
> Once again this is a pretty short chapter, only about 1,500 words, but I promise longer chapters to come now that we have our baby Natsuki here! :D  
> Because I'm trying to finish this story by the end of this month (and only started on the first of this month) I really don't think I will be able to have a beta go through this story for me and edit. If anyone sees any grammatical errors and want me correct me, just PM me or anything and I will fix it to the best of my ability! :)  
> Okay, I've talked for too long, happy reading! :3

As I leapt off of my balcony, I started to feel fear and regret creep into my head. I don't want to die, I'm only 21. I still have a lot of life to live. There is so much I was looking forward to doing when I graduated college, not that any of that would now be possible considering that there was a zombie apocalypse going on. But… I still don't want to die. I saw my life flash before my eyes and my hands moved for me, going into the fight mode of fight or flight. I wanted to continue living, and I was going to at least fight trying before giving up. I moved my backpack so that I would land on it instead of going head first onto the concrete. As soon as I did so, I felt my clothes cushion me instead of my head being bashed into the concrete. I didn't feel any blood oozing out of me, hell, I would be lying if I said that it didn't hurt at all, but I couldn't help but feel like I was happy to be alive. I heard footsteps, but I couldn't stand. The shock my body received from the fall made it go stiff. The footsteps got closer, but I heard no groaning, I heard the growling coming from my balcony, but as the footsteps came closer, there were no wolf growls. I finally heard voices from where the footsteps were coming from.

"Do you think he's dead?" A man with a soothing deep voice asked.

"Hopefully it was an easy passing," I heard another voice reply to the first. Now being able to move my body with the fear and shock away, I turned my head to the voices.

Standing behind me, there were two blue haired guys about my age. Their eyes matched their hair colors, both with an air around them that you would picture anyone with confidence to have.

"Goodness, you're still alive? Are you hurt?" One of the guys, the one with the longer hair that was parted walked over to me and offered me a hand. I took him up on the offered hand and let him help me up.

"Thanks, I was grabbing some necessities from my apartment and a rabid wolf came out of nowhere. After it bro-,"

"We have no time to talk, there is a crowd of zombies behind us," the other guy was looking around and trying to find the best way to get out of the apartment's ground floor. "We must hurry to the spot that we have found refuge at with many other students that go to the college nearby."

"Ichinose, we have to give him a couple of minutes to try and shake off his fall."

"I don't want to risk being caught in between a large group of those zombies again."

The two guys bickered in front of me, not knowing what to do, I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Sorry, but I'm fine, I'll tell you my story as we walk to the place that everyone is safe at. I would prefer to tell you what happened in the safety of a building than to tell you now and possibly get turned into one of them. The only thing I have as a weapon is this stick right here," I lifted up my stick that I made sure not to forget, "but hopefully we don't run into any of them." I tried walking a little bit and though my legs still felt the pain of the fall, it wasn't to the extent I was expecting. The other two looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, let us be on our way," the guy that probably went by the name of Ichinose said as he led the other guy and myself.

"I'm Hijirikawa, Hijirikawa Masato, this," Hijirikawa motioned to the guy in front of him, "is my friend Ichinose Tokiya. We both attend the college that is right over there. What is your name?" Hijirikawa seemed to be a nice person, not overbearing, and he seemed to genuinely want to try and make small-talk.

"My name is Kurusu Syo, nice to meet you. I also go to the college right over there. I'm so glad that I fell right in front of you two, or else I would have been on my own." I replied giving him a light smile, it was nice to talk to someone again after being surrounded by those zombies. It had only been about five hours since I had last talked to Otoya, but it felt like I hadn't come into human contact for over a week.

"We're almost there, keep your voices down, I fear they follow by what they hear." Ichinose was probably talking about the zombies, so I did as was told because I would prefer not to bump into those things if we didn't have to.

The walk to the place that people made into a safe-zone was actually a gym that was not only gated in, but was one of the places that the college used for emergency drills. There were so many people inside of the gym, I was surprised so many people could fit in here. The doors were locked with chains, and they also made sure to put a metal pole through the door handles.

"Though there is not much space, please make yourself comfortable."

Ichinose walked away with just that one sentence and Hijirikawa followed after waving at me. I smiled and waved back and made myself as comfortable as possible. We were all squeezed into the gym like sardines, some people trying to sleep while they thought they were safe, others talking to pass the time, and others trying to force themselves to understand the situation that they were in. I looked around but could not find my red-haired friend anywhere.

"Hi," I heard a soft, slightly energetic voice behind me. I turned around to see if the greeting was actually directed at me or not. The first thing that I saw were these green eyes that I could just get lost in. They were so bright, I felt like everything would be completely fine, as long as I could continue seeing these eyes, even in the situation that we were all currently in. I couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed with my own thoughts and looked away, only to look right back and bite out a reply.

"Hi," He smiled at me, his eyes lighting up with the rest of his face.

"My name is Natsuki, Shinomiya Natsuki, what's yours?" I may have been seeing things because I could swear that I thought I saw his hair wag back and forth like a tail.

"My name's Kurusu Syo, nice to meet you," I replied trying to keep my composure.

"So, Syo-chan!" We were complete strangers that had just met and this guy was already giving me a nickname? Not that I minded all that much because my friends pretty much all called me Syo-chan.

"Um, sure, my friends called me that," I couldn't help but think about what situation Otoya was in right now. I wonder if he's safe? I hope he made it to somewhere that there are no zombies and that the place is filled with nice people. Otoya is really nice, bright, and friendly, so I don't worry about him not making friends, I'm just worried that he's around people that will use his kindheartedness against him.

Coming back to reality, I noticed that there was a hand rubbing gentle circles into my right hip. My initial reaction was who the hell's hand is that touching me?! Yet, after a couple more soothing circles, it became something that was comforting. Though comforting, I still needed to know who was touching me, as I followed the pale hand up to the body it belonged to, once again, I came across those beautiful green eyes.

"Are you okay? You looked really sad," Shinomiya asked me while tilting his head.

"I'm fine Shinomiya, thank you, just worried about my friends."

"Call me Nacchan! Or if you don't want to call me Nacchan, call me Natsuki!" The gentle circles turned into a light grip on my hip and he slid me closer to him.

"Um, then Natsuki," I replied and he giggled this time. Though I would never admit this out loud, he was cute, really cute. I always thought that I leaned towards liking guys more than girls, but with this guy, I think it's become final.

Natsuki continued to rub soothing circles into my hip as he started humming something that sounded like what a parent would hum to help their baby go to sleep. I wanted to roll my eyes at this because it was so childish, but it was really helping me calm down.

"Everything's going to be alright, Syo-chan," Natsuki whispered into my ear.

I nodded in response suddenly feeling sleepy. As my brain started to drift off into the dream world, I felt something soft on my forehead and with more whispered words. It sounded like Natsuki told me "Night night, Syo-chan," and kissed my forehead goodnight.

The last thing I remember was hoping that the warmth that was Natsuki's body would not leave me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I would love to say that I know exactly when the next chapter is going to come out, but because I still don't have a proper set-up I can't say an exact day. There should be multiple updates throughout the week, but sometimes I will only be able to update once a week, hopefully with longer chapters though :)  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you're enjoying the ride, and please look forward to the next chapter! :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello those of you who have waited about a good month. I'm sorry for not updating. I give you complete permission to kill me. I have been dying a bit recently, so I mean yeah... just too many excuses to be given.  
> Anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I've been having pretty bad writer's block so I'm pretty dang proud of this chapter, though it is only a little over 1,500 words I think it says a lot in those words.  
> Okay, I should stop holding you up, and let you all read! Happy reading! :D

I felt light nudges against my shoulder trying to wake me up. I can't really explain it, but my body felt so exhausted.

"-chan."

Is someone trying to call my name? Why would anybody be in my apartment- wait, I'm not in my apartment. Everything from the day before came flooding into my mind again. It was a normal day of school, well it was supposed to be a normal day of school. The sun was just starting to come out and shed light on the world. I looked to my left and saw those green eyes that I could just get lost in.

"Syo-chan, are you okay? It seemed like you were having a bad dream or something," if I remembered right, this guy's name was Shinomiya, Shinomiya Natsuki.

"I- I'm fine," My voice was a little strained, probably because I just woke up.

"It sounded like you were about to cry, I'm sorry if you didn't want me to wake you up."

"It's fine, I should move my body around a bit," I slowly stood up and looked at my surroundings again. All of the college students who fled into here were asleep on top of each other. "Do you know what time it is?" I wanted to go outside and run around, but I was not willing to risk my life for such a thing. Natsuki looked at the watch that was on his wrist and looked back up at me.

"It's just about to become six in the morning," Natsuki answered for me and stood up himself. The two of us stepped over bodies and were successful in not waking anyone up. We walked around the sea of people and tried to stretch our tense limbs.

I had to try and force the current reality into me. We didn't have weapons on campus, and the closest shop that actually had guns and enough ammo were too far. We would have to run a good two or three blocks, and need to defend ourselves from the zombies out for us. Not only that, but if zombies saw us, they would go after us even more. The question is, how long would we last in this gym though? I know that I have enough food and water, I think to last me and only me for two or three days. I was literally shaken out of my internal monologue by big hands grabbing my arms.

"Syo-chan, are you okay?" Natsuki looked like he had been trying to get my attention for a while.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"It's okay, but what were you thinking about that made you unable to hear me?"

"How to survive," with this answer I looked directly into his eyes, and he looked surprised.

"Wh- What do you mean?" Natsuki looked confused, like a lost puppy. At this point Natsuki and I were at the corner of the gym, thankfully far enough to not be heard.

"There is no way that we will be able to survive in this gym for the entirety of this apocalypse. There are at least one-hundred and fifty of us in this gym, it's a large gym, there is lots of emergency food and water as well, the question is how long will it last. Even if it does last at least a week, if even that much, what will happen when rations get smaller and people start complaining? We will start fighting against each other in order to continue getting enough to survive, what good will that do for us. Also, who knows, there may be a crowd of zombies headed this way, if they break down the door, and have the whole building surrounded. If they have the whole building surrounded, we would all just die and get picked off one by one, as soon as one person is bitten, they will turn into a zombie. Just, if we don't get out of here, things will not look good. If you want to survive, you have to get out of here, find a gun shop, get as much ammo as you can, find a working car, and get the hell out of here. Well, that's how I see it."

Natsuki stared at me with a blank face as I came to an end with my explanation as to how to survive. He probably didn't think of it that way. He did look innocent and kind, like someone who wouldn't mind giving up his food for someone as long as they would be happy. In this world though, if you do that, you wouldn't be able to survive.

"Syo-chan, um, what," Natsuki took a deep breath, swallowed, and started his sentence again, "Syo-chan, what are you planning on doing?" He looked me dead in the eyes, I had to strain my neck a little to keep eye contact, but I had to see if he would be willing to have to probably leave all of these people for dead.

"Are you prepared to do anything? I hate to admit it because I don't want more people dead than necessary, but we will probably have to leave most, if not all of these people here to protect themselves. Are you prepared to have to leave all of these people, probably for dead?" I kept eye contact with Natsuki the whole time I asked him these questions, to see what types of emotions would flash through his eyes. He looked uncomfortable, but also focused, warring with his inner humanity.

"I'm prepared to take on that burden, I understand what you're saying, but we should at least tell someone we are going."

I could tell that something was eating away at Natsuki, he didn't want to do this, but he also didn't want to die, and for some odd reason we couldn't help but both feel extremely attracted to each other. He felt like home, and I must have felt like something worth-while to him as well because he is actually considering my crazy plan.

"I'll tell Hijirikawa and Ichinose when the sun comes up a bit more. I don't want to have to be out and about when there is no light. I don't like that we will be seen easily in the light, but it is better than being caught from behind in the dark. We will go as soon as those two wake up, we have a long day ahead of us, you ready?" Natsuki nodded his head and we waited together in the corner. Waiting until everyone started waking up a little bit more. I gave him some food from my backpack and we each snagged a bottle of water from the rations that were out. The most important thing was to keep hydrated, I have two water bottles in my backpack, clothes, and I have my stick handy. Natsuki doesn't seem to have anything handy, but I'm sure that he wouldn't mind holding more weapons than me.

"Syo-chan," I heard Natsuki whisper to me and I felt his hand try to slide into my hand, without giving it much thought, I slid my fingers through his hand and he did the same with mine. I gripped his hand tighter thinking of the things that we needed to grab.

It would be really nice if we can just get guns that can be pulled out easily, but that pack enough power to last. We should also get at least one silencer. If we have a silencer, they won't get attracted by the noise and we will still be able to keep ourselves protected. Also, we need a lot of ammo. I wonder if we can break into a car dealership, look for keys and see which car it goes with. Something that's fast but doesn't take up too much gas.

The thoughts continued, as did the rising of the sun. I was prepared to do anything, and all I could do was hope that Natsuki would not weigh me down.

"Syo-chan, everybody is awake," Natsuki tried pulling me up with our clasped hands, "Let's go tell them and get going," Natsuki looked as if he were about to cry or something but I had to disregard it. Now was not the time we just have to get out of here before anything bad happens.

"Hijirikawa, Ichinose, thank you for showing me this haven, but I think I should be going. This guy," I showed them our clasped hands, "Says that he wants to come along with me, so thanks for everything." I gave them a slight smile and the two of them looked shocked. They were probably not at all expecting that.

"Stay safe out there."

Masato answered for both Ichinose and himself.

"We will!" Natsuki gave them a bright smile and we went up to the door together.

"Heard you're leaving, good luck out there," the guy manning the door told us as he slowly undid the door's shackles for us to go.

"You guys too, stay safe," with that, Natsuki and I ran into an alley as quickly as possible.

First step: finding a gun shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, hopefully I will be able to update sometime soon. Also, you as the readers get to decide what you think will happen to the people in the gym. I leave their fates up to you, they will no longer be in this story unless someone really wants them in there and says something about it x)  
> I hope you enjoyed this, and I will see you in the next chapter! Thank you for being so patient! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!! :)  
> Sorry for being so terrible with updates, I was on break and had this plan of updating this fic about 4 times (because the break was two weeks so two per week) but then I noticed the whole load of homework that I had. I had no time to really actually have fun and write at all. I'm sorry for making excuses, but seriously, life sucks so much sometimes....  
> Anyways, I don't want to ruin the mood of an update, so here is a new update!! :3  
> I hope that it's an enjoyable chapter, I wanted to make this chapter longer, but this spot felt like a pretty good stopping point, so I wrote a bit of what I put at the end into the next chapter. :)  
> For those of you who've known me since my previous fic "The Future" or my one-shot "Kids" I'm sorry about the extremely short chapter, I'm pretty upset about them myself, but I hope that I will be able to write a bit more in a few more chapters. :)  
> Okay, I've blabbed on for way too long, so I hope you enjoy the chapter, and happy reading!! :D

First step: Finding a gun shop.

Or so I thought at least, but Natsuki and I were greeted with a slap in the face. Our school that we thought we knew so well didn't look like our school. Before getting spotted by a zombie, I dragged Natsuki with me to a darkened corridor, checking it before taking refuge. I'm not exactly sure what I was expecting, definitely not something like what you would see on The Walking Dead, but maybe something similar to what our campus used to look like.

What we were faced with though, was blood everywhere. Not splatters like in terrible horror films that you watched to make fun of how terrible they were, but they were marks of dragging bodies. Streaks of blood, or even little dribbles, probably from people who were bitten and trying to run away from the reality of becoming a zombie. I felt my hand get squeezed tightly and was able to get out of the thoughts and scenes that seemed to flow freely recently.

Looking up at Natsuki, I asked him what he needed with my eyes, and he looked behind him as a message for me to look as well. There was one of them, them as in the zombies. Thankfully it had its back to us, so it didn't seem to notice us.

Natsuki looked at me again, trying to ask what we should do, I looked out of the corridor that we were taking refuge at, and there was a set of buildings close enough, so I tugged his hand gently, getting him to follow me. We made sure not to drag our feet or make any sudden movements or noises. Though we expected to have to crack a couple of skulls, we were not expecting to have to do something so soon. I also didn't want to do anything rash and have more zombies after us either.

Taking one more look back, I checked to make sure that the zombie still had its back to us and we made a run for the nearby building. Once again, I checked to make sure that there were no zombies around, we were really lucky now that I think about it.

When we stopped, Natsuki squeezed my hand again, but for a different reason this time. He was shaking, and his shaking caused me to tremble slightly as well. The last thing I wanted was for Natsuki to have a mental breakdown where we were so vulnerable. There was a classroom nearby, and there were no zombies nearby, I tried opening the door, and to our luck, it was unlocked.

After getting into the classroom, I looked around really quick to make sure that there was nothing else in the room, being unsure of anything in here, I had to keep my guard up. Looking around the classroom, I thought about making a little bit of a barricade in front of the door. I let go of Natsuki's hand, or tried to let go of Natsuki's hand, to try and grab a desk but he wouldn't let go. He squeezed harder and harder until I thought that he would break a bone or two in my hand. I went right back to him and tried to calm him down. When I got in front of him, he calmed down a little bit and I put down my stick to try and lift his face to see him. Though he is taller than me, he had his face buried in his bangs. He was still shaking and it was getting a little bit worse, his breathing also picked up quite a bit as well, and he looked like he was in complete and utter panic. I put my hand on his left cheek and with this, his shaking calmed down a bit. Praying to whatever god or deity that was out there, begging for zombies not to be attracted to us if I started speaking, I cleared my throat. When he heard me clear my throat, he squeezed my hand a bit tighter, but I had to use words from my mouth to calm him down and tell him what I had planned in my mind.

"Natsuki," I whispered his name, right to his chin, I have never wished I was taller so much, because if it were possible, I would have wanted to have whispered this to his ear, "Natsuki, I need you to calm down a little bit for me." I finished, continuing to whisper. He lifted his head a little bit and I was finally able to see his green eyes again. I have no way to explain it, but his eyes have an odd effect of being able to calm me.

"Syo-chan, I'm scared," Natsuki whispered back to me, I could hear the trembling in his voice.

"I know," I started rubbing soothing circles into his cheek, thankfully it seemed to have calmed him down a little bit, "I know, I am too, but we have to get through this." I smiled, trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere.

"Okay, but don't let go of my hand."

"I promise I won't but, can I make a barricade first real quick?" I smiled again, trying to calm his nerves still, "I don't want one of them coming in while we try to calm down a little bit."

Natsuki nodded and let go of my hand. I quickly got to work, making sure once again that there were no zombies in the room, not under the desks, not in the little storage closet, nowhere, thankfully there were none. I picked up one of the nearby tables, making sure not to drag it, and put it in front of the door. I'm not sure whether this is a good or bad thing, but there was only one door to this room, so for better or for worse, there was only one entrance.

As soon as I finished trying to close up the one and only entrance, I went right back over to Natsuki. I got him to sit down on one of the soft chairs that kids always love to spin on, walked up between his legs, and wrapped my arms around his head. Immediately after I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. His shaking was still out of control, but his breathing was starting to calm down a little bit. Though it was light outside, the tinted windows made it so that we could see the outside, but the outside couldn't see us. I rubbed Natsuki's back and tried to calm him down.

"Syo-chan," Natsuki tried to whisper into my stomach, but it came out more of a mumble.

"Hmm?" I hummed on top of his head.

"I'm sorry," Natsuki's voice was hoarse, almost as if he were about to cry.

"For what?" Natsuki hugged me even tighter after I asked him this. Then his grip loosened on my waist and he looked up to me with a tear-streaked face.

"I'm holding you back, I know I am," Natsuki shook his head and looked back up to me "Just leave me here, I'll be fine," he finished with his eyes closed and a smile that hurt just to look at. I held his face in my hands and wiped at the tears that continued to fall. Then I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead onto his and started whispering back to him.

"I don't know how to explain it, but there is this attraction that I have to you. I can't just let you go because you might hold me back a little. If I don't have someone with me in this zombie ridden world to talk to, to have my back, to laugh, cry, and be with, I will go crazy and probably end up killing myself. Natsuki," I opened up my eyes to look into his, "look at me," Natsuki opened his eyes again, "don't ever say that again. I may not say it as much as I should in the future, but I need you with me. I've lost too many people that I know and care for already, I need to have at least one familiar face who I can talk to. We're in this together, 'till the end, okay?" I leaned my head to the side a little bit and had a bit of a smile on the corner of my lips. Natsuki nodded slowly a couple of times, but sooner the nods became more enthusiastic, like I knew he would be if it were not for our current situation. He smiled, and then to my surprise pressed his lips to mine. I couldn't help but smile a bit more with the welcomed warmth on my lips. It was a chaste, quick kiss, and I felt like I wanted more, but it was enough to put a smile back on Natsuki's face again. Normally, I would have shoved him away from me, but there was something different about Natsuki. I can't describe it, but there is something about him, I feel as though no matter what he does, I can forgive it because it's Natsuki.

"Okie dokie!" Natsuki whispered back to me with the smile that I've been missing. I smiled back at him and we started planning out what we were going to do from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it tis me again. I hope that this chapter was not too emotional. I don't really like whiny characters, but I felt like I needed to have Syo to be Natsuki's rock because most of my friends would not be able to take in this reality of a zombie world, I don't even know if I would be able to accept it, but anyways, I hope that it wasn't too bad. :)  
> I hope you enjoyed, and though I'm not updating very often, I hope you like the story line. :D  
> Okay then! Until next time!! :D


End file.
